


Now you listen to me?

by YouDontRememberTheSomme



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reunion, self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontRememberTheSomme/pseuds/YouDontRememberTheSomme
Summary: Fictober Day 3, October 3rdPrompt: “Now? Now you listen to me?”





	Now you listen to me?

Eugene’s eyelids fluttered open and he jumped, sitting up straight.

“Snafu?” he hissed, looking startled. “What’re you-“

Snafu immediately hushed him, sitting on Sledge’s bed. “Kept thinking about how I left you,” he said, keeping his voice quiet. “Look, Sledgehammer, I’ve been thinking and I found a little place down in Baton Rouge-”

Sledge immediately cut him off, his expression turning perplexed. “You left me on the train and now you’re in my room to ask me to come with you?” he asked, raising his voice.

Snafu waved a hand, trying to get him to quiet down. “Come on, Gene,” he softly pleaded. “It can just be you and me. We can even get a dog like that one you used to talk about.”

Gene’s expression softened and he let himself consider it. “Snafu...”

“You want to come with, you know you do,” Shelton insisted. “I know I broke my promise when I left but we can go back to just being you and me. Burgie can even come visit us.”

Sledge paused a minute, letting himself consider it. They could be together like Snafu had promised, but...

“Now? Now you listen to me?” Sledge snapped, a surge of white-hot anger in his chest. “You left me!”

“Sledgehammer,” Snafu said quietly. “Listen, alright? The house I found, it ain’t much, but it can be ours, okay? Just agree and we can go. Just you and me.”

Sledge bit his lip, staring at the hand Snafu offered as he weighed his options.

He was home and he even had Sid back as his best friend, but... He wasn’t sure if he could spend his life wondering if he didn’t go with Snafu.

The curly-haired marine sighed, dropping his hand just as Sledge grabbed it.

“I’ll come. I trust you, Snafu.”

Shelton’s eyes softened a bit and he kissed Gene’s knuckles. “Let’s go home, boo.”


End file.
